


Devil in Me

by The_Shy_One



Series: Hellfire, Hellfire [2]
Category: Constantine (TV), Constantine: The Hellblazer (Comics), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Heavy Petting, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fic, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24279259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shy_One/pseuds/The_Shy_One
Summary: John's perspective from the one scene from Sing Pretty Melodies.
Relationships: John Constantine/Crowley (Good Omens), John Constantine/Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), Past John Constantine/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Hellfire, Hellfire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752667
Kudos: 39





	Devil in Me

“Of course I do John, I’m the Devil. You keep coming to me for favours and screwing my demons out deals when it suits you. I know more than enough about you than I know about my own Father.”

Thoughts swirled as John heard those words, trying to digest what the meaning could be. There was a bit of hope that this was all being said fondly, that the two of them bickered and sniped at each other despite staring fondly at each other. But John knew that he was never this lucky. His father made sure he knew about that fact since he was old enough to understand words.

But he could make that change for his older self. He could be selfish to do what his older self seemed to refrain from doing. How his older self kept away from Lucifer when the posh bastard was handsome as he was - despite all the weird comments - would remain a mystery to him.

He heard Lucifer speaking once more, tuning back in. “Please don’t tell me that I ruined the timeline, I hate that kind of story. So drab and unoriginal.” The way the angel spoke said that he was annoyed to a degree and yet he continued to stand in the same room as John.

It gave John some hope that there was something between them. Even if the angel himself didn’t realize it yet.

“No, not that, Luci. Just processing some stuff.” John says, looking towards the floor. His thoughts swirled around again, but the subject of what he focused on was different this time around.

Mostly he had flashes of what could occur between them, each more daring and sensual than the last. Most frequently, it featured Lucifer giving him the time of his life, feeding into a want that he couldn’t explore due to all the crises that’s been sweeping around the world in the last few years. Everybody is scared and unsure of what could be the thing to get the disease.

But with an angel, a creature that was immune to every disease to man, designed that way to keep an eye of them. Crowley came to mind, rambling that bit of info when the demon did some coke after a show, explaining why John’s concerns about contracting such a disease was unneeded.

That was right before the demon took him right on the couch, going slower and handling John more carefully than he expected of the demon. Maybe he figured John wanted something softer after all the worries, maybe he was imagining him to be someone other than John who would have preferred that. 

All of the whys didn’t matter beyond the fact that he wanted Lucifer to give him a night to remember before the angel had to leave. He didn’t know if the angel would show up again and he wouldn’t waste this chance.

Standing up, he moved towards Lucifer. His heart pounded, nervous about something he that he was usually cool doing. As John stood in front of the angel, his eyes flickered between looking the angel in the eyes and his lips, sending signals that he hoped that Lucifer would get. 

With the way Lucifer smirked and uttered the question “Want to kiss the Devil, darling?” John knew that this would lead to where he wanted it to. He nodded yes, unable to find his voice.

Without much hesitation, Lucifer moved his hand to the back of John’s hair and pulled him close to kiss. John melted into the kiss, eager to kiss the angel as he clutched at the soiled suit of the devil. He felt a small moan slip out of him as he lost himself in kissing Lucifer.

Vaguely he felt Lucifer’s handgrip at his hair and then let out a moan when he felt the angel’s other hand on his ass, pulling him closer to the other’s body. When he squeezed John’s ass, he knew it was over for him. Lucifer took his chance, slipping his tongue into John’s mouth. All of this caused John to feel light-headed, moaning and sighing as he let the Devil take control for a little while.

He moved his hands to cradle Lucifer’s face when he gained some sense back. It was gentle, the way he held the angel’s face. More gentle than even when he was Crowley and that was a soft blip in his history of one-night-stands, flings and attempts at romance.

This action caused Lucifer to smirk once more and nip at his lips as if delighted by it. John was unashamed of the moan that left him when that happened, content in a way he hadn’t been in a while.

He lost track of what was happening after that, the two of them continuing to kiss and hold each other as if they were lovers who had been together for many years - content with kisses and holding each other. It was something John wasn’t used to, so young and still trying to get a hold of his life after running away from his father. Even with the many flings and half-assed romances he’s found while solving magical problems, nothing like what was occurring with Lucifer now ever happened to him.

_ ‘Perhaps it’s love,’ _ a voice, soft and hesitant suggested at the back of his mind. He pushed it away, not wanting this to be a possibility. Not when it was supposed to be one night for a good fuck.

_ ‘But you haven’t gotten any further than this, Constantine,’ _ The same voice said, a bit bolder and louder than the last time. And once more he had to desperately push t back.

It couldn’t be true, it  _ just  _ couldn’t be.

Then the two of them broke away, panting. John looked into Lucifer’s brown eyes, thinking how lovely the colour looked and wondering what the angel might be thinking.

Then the moment was ruined by one of the security guys pounding on the door. “Get your ass out of there Constantine, I’m not paying you to fuck someone in there!”

“You don’t pay me enough for anything, tosser!” John shouted, pissed off. 

When the guy’s footsteps faded, he returned his attention to Lucifer. “My cue to go, love,” John says sadly, not wanting to give up this thing between them just yet. With his one hand lightly moving across Lucifer’s cheek, he leaned into peck at Lucifer’s other cheek. 

He felt the way Lucifer was hesitant to lean into it. It was only a moment, but it was long enough for John to pick up on it. Maybe he wasn’t the only one here that was unsure of the softness of what was happening between them.

“Suppose it’s mine too,” Lucifer said softly, still leaning into John’s hand that was petting him. There was a sadness to the angel as he said those words, one that John couldn’t begin to understand even if he wanted to. But he knew what Lucifer was leaving and leaving soon.  “Can’t help it darling.”

“I suppose it’s my fault, right?” He asks. John already knew it was his fault that Lucifer was falling through time - he was still wearing the same suit that John saw him in that alley all those years ago. Added with what Lucifer admitted about their relationship in the future, it didn’t take much to connect the dots of why this was happening to the angel. “That you’re falling through time like this?”

“Not all your fault. Partially mine for not checking what would happen if it went wrong.”

“I guess you’ll see the older me soon.”

“And won’t he get an earful.”

John smiled at that answer, somehow sensing that it was a playful jab. He might be sad that the devil was leaving, but at least it wouldn’t be the last time. “I’m sure he won’t mind.”

“What makes you say that?”

“Just a hunch, Luci.”

He saw the way Lucifer’s face scrunched up as if to protest the nickname. But the angel’s brown eyes glazed over and with a light that quickly overtook his body, John saw the angel disappear right in front of his eyes.

Hopefully, the future John wouldn’t waste time in taking a step towards something bigger than just a fling. Perhaps he was selfish enough to do something that current him wasn’t able to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I had an idea of doing John's perspective of that one scene from Sing Pretty Melodies when I was writing and knew I had to do it for the angst factor. Also because I like writing John and wanted to do more Lucifer/John Constantine.
> 
> Hopefully, it was a good read! :D


End file.
